Ayahku Sopir Truk Bersahaja
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Minato sangat menyayangi Naruto sang putra tunggal. Sebagai seorang yang hanya berprofesi sebagai sopir truk bermuatan, hal unik yang selalu dia lakukan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang kepada anaknya adalah dengan memberikan sebagian muatan truknya kepada Naruto. Sebagai sebuah hadiah. Namun, Naruto akhirnya merengek kecewa juga. Kenapa? /AU, OOC, DRABBLE, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, DRABBLE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Ayahku Sopir Truk Bersahaja ~**

Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang anak periang yang baru memasuki jenjang tertinggi kelas di sekolah dasar. Ia sangat menyayangi sosok ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, yang walaupun beliau hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang sopir kendaraan truk namun kasih sayangnya kepada Naruto melebihi ekspektasi umum. Terlebih istri beliau telah berpulang lima tahun lalu. Jadi Minato merasa kasih sayang dari sosok ibu harus dia wujudkan sekaligus bersama kasih sayang ayah.

Nah, Pak Minato ini punya kebiasaan yang unik. Setiap truk yang dia kemudikan, biasanya akan dia mintai barang bawaannya (muatan) sebagian untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Hal ini dilakukan tepat sebelum dia pindah untuk membawa muatan lain.

 **Minggu** **pertama**

"Narutooo." sang ayah memanggil.

Bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu segera menghambur ke pelukan orang tuanya. "Ayaaaahhh!"

Setelah menyempatkan untuk membalas pelukan hangat dari sang putra semata wayang, pria berambut kuning ini tersenyum ramah seraya menunjukkan sebuah kantong kresek besar transparan yang berisikan banyak botol minuman bersoda.

"Lihat! Sebelum ayah pindah ke muatan lain, ayah sempatkan untuk meminta beberapa botol Coca Cola kepada bos di tempat ayah bekerja. Dan hasilnya, ayah malah diberi banyak seperti ini." jelasnya ceria.

"Ayah hebat!" puji Naruto setengah berteriak.

 **Minggu** **kedua**

"Narutooo." sang ayah memanggil.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk bermain kelereng sendirian di halaman rumah, segera menengok ke sumber suara. "A..Ayah?!"

Minato tersenyum lembut sambil menurunkan dua buah tabung gas LPG 3 KG yang dia tenteng di sepasang tangannya. "Fyuuuhh, lumayan berat juga. O ya, hari ini sebelum ayah pindah muatan besok, ayah membawakanmu ini." menunjuk-nunjuk ke tabung kecil bundar berwarna hijau.

Melihat cinderamata yang dirasa aneh (untuk anak seusianya) membuat putra pertama sekaligus terakhir Minato itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Hal itu malah justru membuat bocah ini makin terlihat menggemaskan. "Yaaahh, benda aneh ini ayah?"

"Hm hm." Minato mengangguk mantap. "Ayah tahu kalau kamu pasti kurang suka lantas bersikap demikian. Tapiii ... kalau dengan benda gratisan ini kita bisa praktek memasak omelet daging tuna kesukaanmu, kenapa tidak?"

Sedetik kemudian terpancar aura kebahagiaan mendalam di wajah cokelat Naruto Uzumaki. "Horeee!"

 **Minggu** **ketiga**

Naruto sedang sakit flu lumayan berat. Anak berusia dua belas tahun ini hanya bisa terbujur lemah di atas ranjang single-bed-nya yang memiliki sprei bermotif ultraman chibi.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk ... " Naruto terbatuk tiga kali. Membuat sang ayah nampak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Nak, istirahat saja ya. Besok tidak usah berangkat sekolah dulu kalau memang belum sehat." ucap pria bermarga Namikaze itu dengan nada bicara yang terdengar menyejukkan namun tidak menutupi ada rasa keprihatinan disitu.

"Iya ha..hatsyyiii." ingus Naruto meler hingga menyentuh bibir bagian bawahnya.

Tatapan sang ayah kandung melunak. Diusap-usapnya ujung kepala putra kesayangannya itu sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dari duduk. "Kamu jangan dulu mengayuh sepeda baru pemberian bos yang tadi siang ayah bawa. Besok-besok kalau kamu sudah baikan betul yah."

 **Minggu** **keempat**

"Hore! Banzai! Banzaiii!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan sembari melompat-lompat tinggi di tempatnya. Saat dia mengetahui langsung benda-benda yang tergeletak sembarang di atas permukaan lantai ruang keluarga.

Minato menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum ringan mengetahui kegembiraan sang anak tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. 10 Oktober.

Naruto menunduk, mengambil sebuah kotak kardus yang di dalamnya berisi mainan robot Gundam seri terbaru. "Aku senaaaanng sekali, yah. Di hari ulang tahunku ini, ayah membawa banyak mainan yang bagus-bagus untukku. Terima kasih ayah!" tuturnya polos sebelum dia berganti mengamati jenis mainan yang lain.

Minato kali ini tersenyum kecut. Sorot matanya seakan menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Ayah, berarti besok ayah berganti muatan lagi dong truknya?" tanya Naruto sederhana.

"Iya, nak." jawab sang ayah.

 **Minggu** **kelima**

Naruto terdiam membisu. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan sedikitpun rasa kekesalannya kepada sang ayah tercinta. Setiap seminggu sekali pasti ayahnya membawa sesuatu yang unik ke rumah. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"Kenapa?" rengek Naruto sedikit terisak.

Minato yang sedang duduk persis di jejernya, hanya bisa melihat wajah anaknya bersedih dari samping. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nar ... "

Yang dipanggil menggerakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan ke samping kiri. Sambil menyeka beberapa bulir air mata di kelopak bagian bawah. "I..Iya?"

"Maaf. Maafkan ayah." Minato akhirnya berhasil meluncurkan untaian kalimat maaf setelah belasan menit sebelumnya hanya bisa disimpan di dalam tempurung kepala.

"Hn." bibir Naruto ditarik ke kanan-bawah. Cemberut.

"Harusnya ayah tetap membawa oleh-oleh mingguan sebelum pindah lagi. Cuma benda sepele seperti kapas pun tidak apa-apa. Yang aku nilai kan maknanya, ayah." Naruto berucap lugu dan hal itu membuat Minato tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Hiks..hiks.., kamu sungguh anak yang baik, nak." lengan kanannya merangkul bahu Naruto. "Ayah tidak tega untuk menyakiti perasaanmu dengan membawa sekantong tinja ke rumah. Hiks..hiks..hiks, soalnya muatan ayah sekarang adalah tinja. Sopir truk tinja."

Dan dalam tiga detik maju, kita semua akan mendengarkan seorang bocah kelas enam SD berkata ...

"CELENG ALAS! ! ! ! !"

Minato sakaw di atas lantai.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Halaooo readers. Semoga saja cerita ini menghibur ya. Author kalau lagi jenuh pasti bikin fic humor-parody gaje kayak begini. Hohoho. :D**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. :)**


End file.
